As is known, each stage of the turbines comprises two coaxial and parallel support rings between which a plurality of blades are interposed, with the front edge and the rear edge extending substantially parallel to the rotation axis of the stage. The turbine comprises a plurality of concentric stages and the rings formed by the blades of each stage are arranged in series at a radial distance that is progressively greater in a distancing direction from the rotation axis. The flow of treated gas in the turbine enters axially at the axis or centre of the turbine and distances radially from the axis, crossing the stages arranged in succession one after another. The blades making up the first stage are the closest to the rotation axis of the turbine, while the blades of the final stage are the furthest away.
Document FR 889 749 illustrates a method for generating dangerous tensions during the fixing by welding of fins of gas or steam turbines. The method includes inserting, in the space delimited between the feet of the fin, a body able to deform freely under the effect of the welding tensions.
Document NL 7112966 illustrates a method for producing a rotor in which the blades extend radially from a sleeve-shaped hub, in which the blades and the hub are separately cast and then connected to one another.